


GAME START

by TickTock



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickTock/pseuds/TickTock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata is terrible at MMORPGs, Kenma is a reclusive celebrity in-game, and Kageyama has no interest or knowledge in video games at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GAME START

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsnow/gifts).



 

"Hey Kageyama, come look at this!" Hinata said excitedly, pointing at his computer and nearly bouncing in his chair.  
  
"If I knew you were just going to sit at your computer when I came over, I would have never shown up." Kageyama grumbled. Despite his complaining, the setter got up from his spot leaning against the bed, and peered over Hinata's shoulder.  
  
"What's this supposed to be?" The tall boy asked, pointing at the little character that was running around the screen.  
  
The redhead huffed, puffing out his cheeks. "That's me, you idiot!" Hinata sighed, turning in his chair to face the taller teen. "Okay so, like, the game is like this big world that people from all around Japan play on, you can team up with people and kill monsters or you can do it by yourself! I'm still not very good, and I haven't found a group to play with yet, so I mostly stick to fighting low-level monsters, but anyways!”  
Hinata gushes more about the game, confusing the other, but Kageyama lets it slide when he sees how the redhead's eyes light up when he talks about the game. If the game made him look like he did when he was playing volleyball, it must be important to him--no matter how the thought of sitting at your computer and clicking your mouse all day bored Kageyama to death.  
  
The shorter teen waved his hands around animatedly as he talked, making Kageyama dodge more than one possible slap to the face.

  
"--And there's this player that I think is really cool! Their name is Kuroneko5, and he can defeat monsters that some parties wouldn't even dream of going after, and he does it all by himself! Sometimes I see him around the town near where I hunt, so I think he might have the place set as his home." Hinata sighs dreamily. "Maybe one day I'll work up the courage to ask him to teach me some moves, I bet he knows all kinds of tricks!"  
  
Kageyama's mouth twitches down into a frown, finally fed up with all the fanboying the little decoy was doing. He kicked the legs of the computer chair, startling the redhead and making him turn around and glare at the taller boy.  
  
"God, can we just play some volleyball already?"

 

* * *

  
“UGH, god, get out of the way!”

Furious clicking.

“Why is there a level ten monster in plains that have only level four and five monsters? Fuck!”

A bang. The sound of tiny footsteps and a door opening.

“Shut up, Nii-chan!”

With the click of his bedroom door shutting and his little sister probably halfway to her bedroom, Hinata lifted his head from the keyboard he slammed his head on in frustration.

Scanning the computer screen in front of him, the redhead breathed a sigh of relief. He just barely survived the encounter with the weirdly strong wolf that spawned while he was picking off the herd of elk to farm for experience points. The last time his character had died wasn’t that long ago, and he was trying to make up for the levels lost due to the penalty the game had for dying.

The computer bleeped, signaling someone was talking in the public chat, Hinata perked up in curiosity. There didn't seem to be anyone around him before he almost got killed, or he probably wouldn't have been in the situation in the first place. Other players usually pretty protective of their hunting areas.

,  
  
_Overworld Chat, Ilse Fields_

_[20:13] captainsexy: you do know the wolf miniboss spawns when you kill off a whole herd right_  
_[20:13] captainsexy: its kind of a deterrent from xp farming but you can get around it by leaving the buck alive_  
_[20:15] superace10: o rly??? thx 4 telling me im trying 2 recovr frm dying yestrday_  
_[20:16] superace10: also ur name is hilarious rofl_  
_[20:17] captainsexy: its not mine_  
_[20:17] captainsexy: im leveling for my idiot friend_  
_[20:18] captainsexy: i have to go now though_  
_[20:19] captainsexy: try not to get killed_

  
The mysterious player disappeared as quickly as he showed up, leaving the redhead slightly confused but grateful for the advice. Now that he knew the trick to avoid the wolf, maybe he could get back to where he was before he died without any trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, if you're my requester then hello! My apologies not having a oneshot for you, but I hope you'll enjoy this chaptered fic!
> 
> If you're just a passing fic reader, hello to you too! This is my first non-oneshot fic I've posted, so I hope you'll check back and keep up with it! The first chapter's a bit short, but i'm planning on having 1-2k chapters from here on.
> 
> Updates will be a little spotty at first as when this fic goes up I'll be on vacation, but I'll figure out a schedule soon enough.
> 
> My tumblr is damnpersand and my twitter is thesocksbox, so holler at me if you'd like to talk about these volleyboys, or to hassle me to update. I don't mind.


End file.
